To Make Sure You're Safe
by LiptonTea
Summary: ONESHOT! House acts like a stalker but really he is doing this for the safety of Cuddy.


Title: To make sure you're safe (1/1)

Author: LiptonTea

Rated: M 15+

Paring: House/Cuddy or is it just a House and Cuddy friendship. I'll let you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own House so doesn't sue.

Expected Chapters: 1

Summary: House acts like a stalker but really he is doing this for the safety of Cuddy.

A/N: if this sounds like an episode recently had shown then what a coincidence! This story was based on a dream I had a couple of nights ago. I think it's just the start of this chapter that is the same.

To Make Sure You're Safe

House has been following Cuddy at work. Not the reason he wants to bug her or start flirting but because he thinks Cuddy is in danger. House is standing about 10 feet away from the entrance to the side as he waits for Cuddy's arrival. She walks in happily. House doesn't know why, so it's bugging him. And so he quickly walks parallel at Cuddy's side.

"Morning." House said.

Cuddy looks to her left and looks back in front of her.

"It's afternoon! What are you trying to do? Scare the hell out of me?" Cuddy said.

House smirked.

"Where did you come from anyway." She asked.

They both were at the reception desk, receptionist looking very tired and Cuddy filled in the sign in form and then started walking towards her office. House is still following.

"You bloody well know where I come from already." He said.

They both are in Cuddy's office. House is standing in the doorway. Cuddy puts down her suitcase leaning on a chair.

"Anyways! Where were you last night? I smell alcohol." House stated.

Cuddy walks behind her desk and sits down on her chair. Then she sighs.

"House, you already know that my private life is none of your business. Now go to work and leave me alone." Cuddy said shoeing House with a flick of her hand.

Cuddy turns her chair to face the computer on her desk and logs in. House watches. Her fingers ceased the keys so delicately. House limps in and sits on the sofa.

"No." he said.

Cuddy sighs. The she was using the mouse.

_Click click-click_

'This is weird' House thought. 'Shouldn't she be protesting or something?'

Then she pauses. Her attention was really glued to the screen. Her mouth was dropped half open. There was happiness in her eyes.

'I bet she doesn't notice me still here.' House smiled watching.

_Click-click_ 'pause' _tap-tap tap tap-tap-tap pank! Tap-tap_

Cuddy clapped her hands together once and smiled. House's eye brow goes up.

'What the heck is she doing?' House thinks.

House gets up slowly and silently and limps towards Cuddy. He was then behind Cuddy and he touched her hair.

'So soft…' House thought.

_tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap pank! Tap-tap pank!_

Then one of Cuddy's hands came up and slapped House's hand out of her hair.

"Don't." she warned.

'Ow…' House thought.

Then House looked at the computer screen but not quick enough to read all of what the e-mail said because Cuddy sent it and closed the computer. She gets off her chair and moves, pushes the chair in beneath the table and turned to face House.

"Go away and do your work." She said.

She was still smiling. Then she walked off, taking the suitcase she brang in with her. She signed out and walked to the entrance. She notice House was still following her. She turns to face Cuddy.

"House, go away and stop following me." She said in the warning tone again. She wasn't smiling.

House throws his hands up in a way of showing he surrender. Then Cuddy sighs again and then left.

'How odd… she just signed in…' House thought.

He let his hands fall to his sides then turned around quickly. Signed off and then left. He saw Cuddy was already in her car driving off. House quickly got on his bike and then followed her. He made sure he was three cars behind her car. But, hey! Not much people around Princeton actually drive one of these and it is the one House has is a unique. ((I'm making it unique, okay?))

He followed Cuddy until she stopped and parked in the parking lot of a restaurant. By that time it was already dark. House parked in the parking lot too. Then she walked in the restaurant. House waited next to his bike. Then decided he would peek through the window to see why she was there.

Cuddy sat at a table. A table for two and some guy House was sure he has seen before was sitting across the table. They smiled and then a waiter came and then for a couple of minutes later left and then about ten minutes came back with their food. They ate with some sparkling water. They finished in what House estimated around twenty minutes. Then they both left and House backed away, back to where his bike was. Then Cuddy and the guy were in the parking lot now. They stopped infront of a car that wasn't Cuddy's.

'Must be the guy's.'

House watches carefully. The guy tried to kiss her but Cuddy refused. House grinded his teeth together because the guy tried again. This time the guy succeeded but Cuddy slaps the guy across the face. Cuddy tries to go back to her own car but the guy opens his car and shoves her in. He jumps in after her.

"HELP!" Cuddy screamed.

House rushed over. The guy was on top of Cuddy trying to remove her shirt.

"HELP!" Cuddy screamed again.

House behind the guy, grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him out. The guy was struggling to get away from House's hands and get back to Cuddy. House dug his nails in. The guy grunts. Cuddy who is on her back was wiping the tears on her face… which smudged the mascara. House turned the guy to face him.

"Doctor House!" the guy exclaimed.

House got on hand and punched the guy once in the stomach and then a couple of times in the face. The guy was getting heavy and then House just lets go of the guy and the guy falls to the floor. House stood there looking down at the guy.

'He deserves it… if he moves before Cuddy gets out of here… his a dead man.' House thought.

The guydoesn't move for a couple of seconds but then the guy tries to get up. House kicks the guy in the ribs and stomach. The guy grunts and falls back down on the floor.

'For better measures…' House began thinking.

House finished the half made sentence that was in his head by kicking the guy on the floor repeatedly. Cuddy moves out of the car. House bends down and checked for a pulse. It was there but very faint. He called Princeton Hospital under anonymous. The stood up again and put his phone away. Cuddy hugs House and buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you." Cuddy said.

House didn't say anything. Cuddy pulled away and looked at House.

"Thank you so much." Cuddy thanked again.

"Never trust people over the internet." House replied.

Before Cuddy could reply to that, House dragged Cuddy away from the scene away from the parking lot. Leaving House's motor bike and Cuddy's car there for the night. House hailed a taxi and then a taxi came. They hopped in and the taxi driver drove away.

"I'm going to Wilson's. You better go home." House said to Cuddy.

They were traveling on a straight road and a hospital car drove pass them going the opposite way, where the guy was on the floor in the parking lot.

Her hand lightly touches House's arm and House looked at Cuddy who was staring back. They both smiled.

'House rarely smiles like now…' Cuddy thought.

"Why don't you come to my place for a bit?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh… alright…" House said, still smiling.

What a late afternoon that is weirdly dark.

FIN.


End file.
